


Interlude 6 - They All Fall Down

by Kagemirai



Series: From Hell [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, M/M, Pie, Psychological Torture, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemirai/pseuds/Kagemirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastair finishes what he started at the end of Kings of Hell and Dean learns a very important lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude 6 - They All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up right where Kings of Hell ended so if you haven't read it you'll be missing some key facts.

-Castiel-

 

"Then come, take your communion."

He didn't know that falling would be so painful and that once his lips sealed around the wound in Alastair's wrist he wouldn't be able to stop himself. That first swallow burned through him, his fingers grasped and pulled at the demon's arm, trying to dislodge it, trying to stop the process that had already begun. Alastair's fingers stroked through his hair as he pressed his wrist tight to his lips, forcing more and more of the tainted blood down his throat. More words were uttered against his ear but he couldn't make them out as he continued to swallow.

It was Dean's voice that broke through the haze of blood and pain, "What are you doing?"

A moan escaped his lips the sharp pain beginning to change, the scorching pain turning into a soothing warmth, “Making him mine." He could feel the king's lips curl into a smile as he spoke.

"He wouldn't want this." Sam's voice was a low whisper, barely audible.

Slowly, Alastair pulled his wrist away, "Oh, Sam, but he does, he asked for it." Lips ran down his throat, a tongue flicking out against his skin, wringing another moan from his lips, "Tell me, Castiel, little angel, fallen one, what do you want? What do you desire most?"

Obey, there was a compulsion in his voice, a demand to answer his questions. He jerked slightly before beginning to speak, "Dean, Sam." A low moan filled the room as Alastair ran a hand down his spine before moving back up to his shoulder blades, "Please, I-I want to be with them."

"Show me your wings, spread them wide for me, little angel."

He shook his head, something inside was screaming, afraid of what the King of Hell would do if he brought his wings out. Alastair didn't have wings anymore and in all honesty Castiel had no idea what happened to an angel's wings when they fell. The demon's fingers dug into his back, a warning growl sounding in his ear but Castiel shook his head again.

"Show me." He ordered, "Show me your wings."

"Why?" He could feel blood start to slide down his back from where Alastair dug his nails in.

"I want to see them." He spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He took a deep breath, turning his head to face the demon behind him, "What are you going to do to them?"

"Nothing you won't enjoy."

Hesitantly he let them out, spreading them wide. The demon's fingers were immediately buried in the soft feathers, wringing a low moan from his lips. He clenched his eyes shut, panting for breath, as Alastair began grooming his wings. Bent feathers were plucked out, crooked ones restored to their rightful places, he hadn't been groomed like this in a long time and Alastair knew what he was doing. His fingers clenched against his thighs, mouth slightly open as he let out soft pants and moans of pleasure. He could feel Sam and Dean’s eyes on him, watching as Alastair carefully groomed his wings. It felt like forever before the king pulled away, his fingers lingering briefly over the frames of his wings.

“Such pretty feathers, little angel.” He chuckled softly in his ear, pressing against his back, “Dean, Sam, come here and give him a proper welcome.”

Castiel opened his eyes slowly at his words only to come face to face with Sam. The younger Winchester’s hands moved up, cupping his face gently, “Cas, are you ok?”

He closed his eyes again, swallowing hard, “I…I don’t know.” He scowled, looking into the white eyes of the demon, “I don’t understand.”

Sam glared over his shoulder, “He didn’t want to fall.” He hissed out, eyes narrowed.

Dean laid a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back, “Easy, Sam, nothing to be done now.”

Sam turned, snarling at his brother, “You’re both bastards, you know that?”

Castiel looked between them, he had to do something, stop them before they resorted to violence, “Sam,” his voice was rough, dry, he swallowed and began again, “Sam, look at me.” Once he complied the fallen angel captured his lips, pulled him close as he licked and nipped, begging for entrance, “Sam.” He pulled back for a breath before kissing him again.

When Castiel pulled away again Sam gasped for breath, taking the time to speak, “Cas, you don’t have to do this, we can fix this.”

He shook his head, kissing him again, pulling him into his lap, pressing up against him, “No, you can’t.” He had fallen, he knew that, knew he belonged here now. Heaven was no longer for him, he couldn’t go back, but he could have his little slice of Heaven here, “Sam, let me have you, please.”

The demon closed his eyes for a moment before looking into the clear blue of the fallen’s, “Alright.” His fingers slid up to cup his face, “Anything you want.” He leaned forward, kissing him softly, barely a touch of lips.

Castiel pressed him down, sucking and nipping at his lips, his hips rocking down slowly. It was odd, he reached inside to tap into the wellspring of his grace in order to remove their clothes and all he found was darkness. Using it was no different however and he watched as their clothing disappeared. Sam gasped, rocking his hips up slowly.

"Cas, please." He buried his fingers in his hair, tugging at it with a soft whine, "Come on, do it."

Anger bubbled up inside, how dare he demand anything from him? He pinned him down, his lip curling into a snarl as he wrapped his hands around his wrists, forcing them above his head, "You'll get what I give you."

Alastair chuckled softly, settling beside Dean, "And the deep darkness has been unleashed." He ran his fingers through his partner's hair.

"What did you do?" Dean's voice came out as a low hiss.

"When an angel falls this far a certain darkness is released." He chuckled softly, "As long as Sam submits, Castiel will treat him well."

Sam froze before tipping his head to the side, submitting to the fallen angel. Castiel's lips slid over his throat, his tongue flicking out to taste him, his fingers loosening around his wrists. The demon moaned softly, keeping still as the fallen began to trace his features with his lips, laying kisses over his face, down his throat. Sam moaned as teeth closed around a nipple, worrying it as he slowly began to press inside. Castiel let out a muffled sound as he pressed into the tight heat.

"Ahh, shit." Sam hissed, wrapping his legs around his wais and rocking back against him slowly, "Let me touch you." He kept his hands above his head where Cas put them. He didn't want to upset the angel.

He nodded slowly, giving his hips a little rotation, "Yes, Sam, touch me." His lips captured the pinned demon's, kissing him slow and deep, claiming his mouth as he claimed his body.

 

-Sam-

 

His body ached, his hole throbbing around the thick length buried inside him. Something came over the angel, something possessive and dark. He wasn't sure what happened but part of him liked it. Castiel gave him a particularly sharp thrust, drawing his attention back to the angel above him. He reached up, fingers digging into his hair, holding on tight as Cas pounded into him. He was so close already, his spot being battered with each press of hips, he clung to the man above him, soft sounds pouring from his lips. Finally he was tipped over the edge, his back arching, his hole clenching over him tightly as he came between them. Sam went limp beneath him, his body shaking as the angel gave a few more thrusts before filling him up. His eyes closed slowly as he got his breathing under control, Cas’ comforting weight pressing him into the ground.

“You’re heavy.” He grumbled softly, cracking open one eye to look at the blue eyed man.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he captured the demon’s, kissing him softly, “You’re comfortable and I’m not moving.” He stated firmly, settling back into place.

Grumbling softly, Sam turned his head to look at Dean and Alastair. The pair were talking in hushed whispers, quiet enough that he couldn’t make out what they were saying, but the look on Dean’s face was one of anger, his brother didn’t look happy.

“Sam.” Castiel’s voice was rough in his ear, “I’m fine.” He stated before pausing for a moment, “I wish I had more of a choice, however, I get to remain with you. It’s something worth falling over.”

"You should have given him a choice." Dean growled under his breath but still loud enough for Sam and Cas to hear.

"I did what had to be done. Your feathered friend was falling already, I just gave him an extra push."

Sam sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing, "They're really going to fight about this, aren't they?"

"Yes." The fallen angel stated, watching the other two out of the corner of his eye, "Dean knows there's no changing it but he's angry, just as you were."

"We should stop them." Sam squirmed slightly under him.

"No, not moving, they'll settle it themselves."

 

-Dean-

 

Sam was right. It wasn't fair to Castiel, he hadn't at least tried to give him a choice. At least when Dean had turned Sam his brother had to agree for it to happen. Sure, he had manipulated him, but Alastair just forced himself on the angel. He glared at the other demon, his hands clenched tightly, black silk sheets between his fingers. Alastair raised an eyebrow, eying his partner.

“Yes, Dean?” His eyes were narrowed, unsure of what he wanted.

“What makes you think he was already falling and why does that suddenly make it ok to make him fall further? Pretty sure it doesn’t work that way.” His voice was a low growl as he continued to glare at him.

The king did not look amused, “It’s already done. You convinced Sam it would be fine and yet, now, you are complaining about my methods? You forget who, exactly, is in charge here.” He snapped his fingers, watching shackles wrap firmly around the younger demon’s wrists, “I think you need a reminder.”

Dean snorted, “I almost died and you’re going to torture me? Real smart there.”

The smile he received was malicious, “Oh, darling, this won’t be physical torture. Not even I would be so callous as to hinder your recovery. No, this will be something more akin to Crowley and his suits.” He patted his cheek, getting to his feet and moving to a small table, taking a seat, “I had been prepared to give you a treat, however, you no longer deserve it,” he paused, “therefore, I shall eat it.” He snapped his fingers and what appeared in front of him made Dean’s mouth water. The most perfect apple pie he had laid eyes on was hot and steaming on the table before the king, “You could be enjoying this but instead you decided to fight me on something you can’t even change.” He took a slow bite, watching as Dean began to whimper softly, “Mmm, delicious.” He took another bite before pushing it off the table, watching it land in a small trashcan, “I believe cherry should be next.”

Dean was crying inside, tugging at his shackles, “Bastard.” He hissed, “Blasphemy!”

It went on, Alastair tasting each pie, giving a few bites to Cas and Sam now and then, before throwing the rest out. Dean was near tears by the tenth pie, the twentieth he was limp on the bed, eyes filled with tears as he watched another pie pushed off the table. He couldn't look away, his eyes shafting between each bit, watching the fork travel to the king's lips before focusing back on the pie.

"Dean." The pie was coming closer and he blinked, unsure what was going on, what Alastair had planned. He looked up, "Do you want a bite?"

A soft whine escaped his lips, "Yes."

He chuckled softly, "Are you going to be a good boy for me? Going to accept that I know what I'm doing?"

He nodded mutely, slowly sitting up, looking hopefully at the peach pie in his master's hand, "Yes..."

A single bite came close and Dean's lips parted, a low moan escaping as he took it, the fork sliding free as his eyes closed. The taste exploded across his tongue and he moaned again, hoping for another bite. He cracked an eye open, looking up at him, mouth open.

"Good boy." Dean was in Heaven as Alastair fed him the rest of the pie, Sam and Cas coming over and curling up with him after awhile, watching him finish, "My good boys." He stated with a smile, looking at the three of them, "All mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have more written on Covet Thy Neighbor and yes, I will be posting it soon! :P


End file.
